Chloe and Savannah
by ALBERTA
Summary: A/U BROE fic. Is Brady ready to be part of Chloe's family? Will she let him try? What is confusing Belle?
1. Chapter One

"Savannah, honey how was your day?" Chloe asked as she picked up her daughter from the daycare. At seventeen Chloe Lane was what she never thought she'd become: a teenage mother. Three years ago her entire life was about escaping from pain born of loneliness. Drugs and alcohol numbed her emotions and she was quite happy that way. Not quite an addict, just a party-person. Chloe thought that no one would ever love her after her adoptive parents died when she was four, and for the most part she was right. Foster parents didn't care and rarely paid attention to her unless she misbehaved, teachers were the same, and other kids made fun of her because she was so different. She wasn't sure how she was different but if so many people thought so than there must be something. Savannah's father was a hazy memory from a drunken night at some dance club. He'd fucked her against the back alley wall and Chloe was pretty sure his name had been Pete. What Chloe was going to tell Savannah about her father she had no idea but hoped she'd get a few more years to figure it out.

When she became pregnant her foster parents asked to have her removed from their care, after all a pregnant teenager must be a bad influence on the other children in the house. Chloe had a long talk with her social worker, Helen, in which she was pressured to put the baby up for adoption or have an abortion. Personally she knew the she could never do either of those things. After an hour of convincing Helen that she was keeping the baby no matter what Helen finally gave in and began paperwork to have Chloe placed in a boarding house for young mothers. She would receive job training, in Chloe's case as a seamstress, and a monthly "allowance" from the state. Eventually Chloe could apply for emancipation when she turned sixteen but if she didn't there would be assistance from Child Services. She applied anyway, needing her independence. Money was tight and her existence lonely but Chloe had her little girl six weeks after her fifteenth birthday. Suddenly she was loved again and more importantly had someone to love, and that was all Chloe needed to be happy. Savannah wasn't lacking anything necessary and in time they would no longer be living in poverty.

Chloe had begun designing clothes as well as sewing them at the little dress shop where she worked. Many people had been complimenting her on her designs and a wealthy and well connected client had mentioned her to a magazine publisher at a party. Well this particular publisher, a man named John Black, also wanted to get into clothing design and was looking for fresh young talent. He'd set up a meeting with Chloe for that evening at the dress shop. Chloe always spent the evenings at home with Savannah but this was an excellent opportunity to get her and her baby the hell out of Boston and above the poverty level. 

Once at her little apartment Chloe fed Savannah and put her down for a nap. Getting ready for this meeting Chloe put on the nicest clothes she owed, or made rather. A calve length, deep purple knit dress with a v-neck and long sleeves that went past her wrists, hiding half her hands. She added no jewelry or make-up to her outfit. Not out of style but because she couldn't afford any. Her hair was tied up as it usually was in a loose bun. Satisfied with her appearance Chloe began packing a bag for the baby-sitter: a lovely old widow across the hall Mrs. Reading. 

"Diapers, extra clothes, jammies, baby wipes, Mr. Boo… Mr. Boo where are you hiding?" Chloe muttered while packing. "Damn bear, where are you?" She found him under the sofa just as someone knocked on the door. Chloe suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew who was at the door. It was the building manager Bill. She always knew who was calling or ringing her doorbell. It was weird but the way she was. "I don't want to answer that." 

"Ms. Lane?" Bill called through the door.

"Coming," she pulled open the door. "Yes can I help you?"

"Well I just came to tell you that this afternoon Mrs. Reading had a heart attack and was taken to the hospital where she passed away."

"Oh dear," was all Chloe could think to say. Sad that the woman had died but worried that she no longer had a baby-sitter Chloe began to make a mental list of everything she needed to bring Savannah with her. "Thank you for telling me Bill."

"Of course Ms. Lane. Is everything alright?" Bill always asked if everything was alright when he saw her.

"Everything's fine. I have a meeting in an hour though and need to get ready. If you'll excuse me."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight Ms. Lane."

"Night Bill."

Chloe and the owner/manager of Taylor's, the dress shop where she worked, waited for Mr. Black to arrive after setting up some designs on display.

"So are ya nervous Chloe?"

"Surprisingly no. I should be though, shouldn't I?"

"It's a big thing this. And John Black is a pretty important man. Somehow though I'm not surprised. You've been through a lot in the past few years. Ya got a lot of dignity, probably because you're already a mother. Your pretty damn confidant for a girl your age," Taylor eyed her up and down as if looking for a secret.

"No Taylor, not confidence. Just a well honed attitude of I-don't-give-a-shit. Or don't have the time to. Or can afford it."

"That's practical, ya know? Ya got a little girl to raise, all by yourself. Can't bother with nervousness or worrying what people'll think. Stay like that. It's healthy." Chloe laughed promising to heed Taylor's advice. The door chimes sounded then.

"Chime!" Savannah squealed looking up from her toys. A tall dark haired man in at least his early forties chuckled at the little girls exclamation as he walked in. With him were two people that looked too alike to not be related. Blond hair, blue eyes, similar complexion, both absolutely beautiful. The man was tall with an angular face, like a Roman or Greek statue. The girl was all smiles and kindness and Chloe would bet anything that she was at some point a cheer-leader. 

"Hello I'm John Black. I'm looking for Chloe Lane?" the dark haired man said to Taylor when she approached him.

"Yep, she's right here." Taylor flashed an enormous smile to Chloe with a wink. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Black."

"And you. These are my consultants Belle and Brady." Chloe shook each persons hand as they were introduced, instantly liking all three. Though she realized something, the same way she knew who was at the door, something that they didn't mention. She could tell that John Black was the father of both his consultants. Lucky kids, she thought.

"Lily Haversham told me about you at a dinner party last Christmas, she was wearing one of you designs made especially for her. You're quite talented Ms. Lane. I'm hoping I can see some of your other work."

"Of course. Right now every dress you see on a mannequin is something that I designed." Chloe began to go into detail of each dress and then pouring through every sketch and design she had on paper. Mr. Black was an attentive listener and he and Belle asked quite a few questions. Brady was silent, not smiling but not really frowning either. He wandered about the shop examining each piece and looking critically at every sketch. Savannah, playing quietly in the corner, decided she wanted to be part of the meeting and so toddled over to the group.

"Mama?" She asked quietly reaching for Chloe's skirt.

"Hey there angel-face," Chloe swooped her daughter up. "What are you up to?"

"Cookie?" Savannah asked.

"Uh-uh too close to bed time. How bout ants-on-a-log?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Excuse me," Chloe left the Blacks and dug around in the diaper bag for the snacks. "Cheese or peanut butter?"

"Peanutter!" Savannah announced her snack choice. Getting out the raisins Chloe asked, "How many ants?"

"Lotsa ants."

"Here you go. Eat up." Chloe moved to put he down.

"No. Up," the tiny brunette said and cuddled into her mother. Deciding that she preferred holding her daughter Chloe rejoined the Blacks, who had reached a decision while watching Chloe and Savannah.

"Ms. Lane we'd like you to design our new clothing line," Mr. Black said with and enormous smile on his face.

"You're kidding?" Chloe couldn't believe it.

"No, I'm really not." He wasn't either Chloe knew. "However I'm hoping that you can work out of our main offices in Salem. Would relocating be a problem for your family?"

"No not at all. Its just Savannah and I and frankly I really want to get out of Boston."

"What about her father?" Well I'm pretty sure his name is Pete, she thought sarcastically. Chloe cursed silently knowing full well that she blushed a little.

"He isn't around," she replied hoping that would suffice.

"Sorry," Mr. Black apologized. "Out of curiosity, why did you bring her with you tonight?" 

"My baby-sitter died at the last minute."

"What?" Belle asked stunned.

"The widow across the hall from us was going to take care of her tonight but she had a heart attack this afternoon."

"Wow. Um, sorry."

"She was 86. No family in town. Nice enough, but always looked at me like I was going to start stealing silverware."

"I really don't know what to say."

"Me either. So subject change? I'd need an advance to get Savannah and I to Salem. Maybe some help finding a decent apartment."

"Actually we'll pay for your move to Salem and set you up with a nice place to live immediately. We have an office daycare so Savannah will be nearby…" That was really all Chloe needed to hear, even though Mr. Black continued with details of her new job and he and Belle told her more about Salem. She half paid attention but mostly she was focussing on Savannah and making a mental list of everything she had to do in her last two weeks in Boston.

"So what did you think of Chloe Lane, Brady?" Belle asked as their plane took off. "You didn't much when we met her. In fact she probably thinks your mute, you were so quiet."

"Belle I think that her designs are the most original I've seen since we decided to start a clothing line. She seems smart, articulate, and very talented. Chloe will do an excellent job."

"Uh-huh."

"What? What's so amusing?"

"That completely professional assessment in a detached business tone. You like her. You got a little crush don't you?"

"No I really don't."

"Yeah right. I think you do."

"I don't"

"Do."

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"I can't believe I let you two work for me," John scolded his children. He agreed with Brady's assessment of Chloe, she would be a real asset to Basic Black. He was also quite impressed with her personally. She was Belle's age and yet she had a career and a daughter. Talking with her John forgot that she was so young. There was this aura of confidence about her that said she was a survivor and nothing anyone could do would change that or her. It reminded him of his dear Isabella. An inner strength and love that only mothers who give up their lives for their children posses. And given Chloe's age maybe she had.

John snapped himself out of his thoughts and watched his children bicker over whether or not Brady had a crush. Privately John thought that his son did. Every other designer they had met Brady immediately questioned everything and often attacked the designers work. But today, when Brady saw Chloe it was like he forgot how to talk. That amused John more than he would admit to his children. 

"I thought she was really pretty. And so poised. Did you guys notice she wasn't wearing any make-up or jewelry? Course she didn't need it. Her own look was so simple, professional, elegant, and seemed perfect on her. And did you see how she moved? Like she was perfectly at home in her own body. Nothing was affected or assumed. She just flowed. Not a trace of nervousness on that girl. I don't think she was wearing any perfume but she smelled great. Maybe that was the baby," Belle rambled letting every impression she had at the meeting out. This was one of the reasons John and Brady had brought her. Belle had a tendency to observe everything about a person. "The baby was so adorable. And what a beautiful name: Savannah. She must be about one and a half? Maybe two? And all those little golden brown curls. She really looks like her mom. How old is Chloe anyway? 24? 25?"

"She's seventeen," John replied absently, focussing on the paper in front of him.

"SEVENTEEN!?! She's my age. Wow that is so amazing!" Belle bubbled excitedly. She had just finished high-school the week before, a whole year early. She'd decided to work for her dad part-time and go to college part-time. "It'll so-o-o nice to have someone at Basic Black my age."

"Well seeing as she's on her own and has a kid, I don't think that mentally and emotionally she's seventeen."

"Yeah I guess your right Brady but still… it'll be nice not to be the only youngest."

Chloe had been at Basic Black for two months designing and producing a spring/summer clothing line. It had to be everything from casual to formal wear. All sizes, all age groups, and both sexes. She was working with both Belle and Brady on the project and the three had become good friends. 

Chloe was shocked when she and Savannah got to Salem. The "nice place to live" that John Black had set up for her was a fully furnished, three bedroom house, with an incredible back yard complete with swing-set and sand-box. Savannah was loving living there and the two managed to spend more time together. Nobody minded if Savannah spent half the day with Chloe in her office. The company was very family oriented. On her first day John told her that he had started the company as a legacy for his children.

By the end of her first week Brady had nicknamed Chloe Diva, he said because of her temperament. It was just after they'd had their umpteenth argument. Not that they cared, arguing with one another was fun for them, though Belle didn't particularly care for it.

"You know he likes you right?" Belle said to Chloe.

"What? Who? Huh?"

"Brady. He likes you."

"Yeah, he's a nice guy. I like him too," Chloe was very confused.

"No. I mean he really likes you. Like dating potential kind of likes you."

"Oh." Chloe paused. "I really don't know what to do with that."

"Well you can date him, or not date him. Do you like him?"

"I have no idea." Belle was now the very confused one. Chloe decided to elaborate. "I have a toddler. I had her when I was barely fifteen. Everything I do is for her. I'm on my own, you know? I was on government assistance for awhile but afterward all I did was work and take care of her. It's the way my life is. No friends, no dates, no time alone. Being attracted to someone… I turned that part of me off a long time ago. Besides I can't just date. I'm not going to bring an endless parade of half-anonymous men through my child's life. Savannah is the most important… ANYTHING in my life. If I were to get involved with someone I'd have to know how serious they are and if they can handle being part of a family. I can't just date someone. It's all or nothing."

"I didn't think dating could get so complicated."

"Before Savannah, neither did I."

"Did you love her dad?"

"Let me put it this way; his name may or may not be Pete."

"You didn't know him?"

"Not really. I barely remember what he looks like. God, I was really drunk that night."

"Why? I mean…"

"I know what you mean. Let's see, from the beginning? I was adopted. My real mother just gave me away right when I was born because it would be too much a bother to raise me or love me. My adoptive mother resented me because I took my father's attention away from her. They both died in a car accident when I was four. Bounced from foster home to foster home. Mostly they just ignored me, some hit me; one tried to rape me. Ironically he was too drunk to… you know. No one at school would ever play with me. The other kids called be a freak, or worse. Drugs, alcohol, just numbed the pain. Made me forget for awhile that nobody loved me. Savannah's father, I'm pretty sure was married, was at least 30, and he fucked little 14 year old me against a wall in an alley. Savannah changed everything. This little person was growing inside of me, depended on me. I loved her even before I knew she existed. My life; the sacrifices I've made, aren't out of obligation. I regret absolutely nothing about my life."

"Wow."

Unknown to Chloe and Belle, Brady heard their entire conversation from just outside the door. What he hadn't realized until then was just how deep his feelings for Chloe were. He wasn't sure before if he was willing to get involved with a single mother. Brady was well aware of what it would mean. That he would become part of their little family forever, not just until the relationship ran its course. If he seriously pursued Chloe, it had to be unselfishly. That he would have to court her and Savannah; be someone that they can depend on, trust, and fall in love with. 

Brady had known the moment he set eyes on Chloe that she was his soul-mate, his other half. Now he was hopelessly in love with both her and her daughter and couldn't imagine his life without them. Right now Chloe doesn't need a lover, he told himself. She needs a friend. And he knew that he wasn't yet ready to devote his entire being to Chloe and Savannah. He hadn't matured into the man they needed in their lives, but he would.


	2. Chapter Two

"Men suck!" Belle said as she entered Chloe's office.  
  
"Bad date?"  
  
"Worse than bad. Terrible, horrible, horrifying, MORTIFYING! Not to mention the ridiculous show of male posturing when we ran into his friends at the movie theatre. Tell me again why I bother?" Belle begged her friend.  
  
"Because one day you will meet your true love. He will be wonderful and charming, handsome and oh so humble. He will make all your dreams come true in ways you cannot yet imagine. Your Prince Charming will carry you off into the sunset… or some nonsense like that," Chloe explained completely monotone. She'd been working at Basic Black for three years, Savannah was now five and herself twenty. Each season Chloe, Belle and Brady headed up a team of clothing designers to develop the newest fashions. B & B clothing was the among the hottest in the world; actors and actresses even began wearing some of Chloe's designs to award shows. She couldn't believe that and orphaned teenage mother designed clothes worn by Hollywood elite.  
  
"Gee your not cynical at all."  
  
"Oh my God, sarcasm coming from Belle Black! Well I guess there's hope for you yet."  
  
"You need to get out more."  
  
"I get out plenty, Belle."  
  
"Yeah, when was the last time you went to dinner with friends?"  
  
"Last week with you and Brady."  
  
"We were entertaining clients, that doesn't count."  
  
"Sure it does. Anytime I have dinner out that doesn't involve strange cartoon animals and plastic cutlery counts."  
  
"I can't believe Savannah started school already. She's growing so fast."  
  
"Please don't remind me. I practically had a panic attack on her first day, and its only kindergarten. Damned separation anxiety. How am I going to react when she starts high school, or dating, or gets married. Oh God Belle how am I going to deal with my baby married! Just imagine if she has my taste in men. I'll end up being a grandmother by the time I'm thirty!"  
  
"CHLOE, chill girl. She's just in kindergarten. We'll pick her up in like and hour and you can tell her to stay away from evil little boys all you want then. OK? Just don't hyperventilate."  
  
"Right. Savannah's only five. We have lots of time."  
  
"You need an outlet for these emotions you know that. You should go out on a date. With Brady."  
  
"Didn't we have this conversation three years ago?"  
  
"Things have changed since then."  
  
"Really. I hadn't noticed," Chloe deadpanned.  
  
"Liar," Belle accused kindly. "Come to Brady's with me and Phillip tonight. Bring Savannah. Trust me my brother will love to have you two over."  
  
"You just want us to serve as distraction so you and Phil can make-out all night."  
  
"So you'd be doing me a favor? I'd owe you?"  
  
"Why was that a question?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Belle. Honey. Sweetie. My best friend. What are you not telling me?" Chloe wheedled.  
  
"…nothing?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"It's just a thing… nothing big. No big deal."  
  
"You suck at this."  
  
"Fine, Chloe. It's a surprise party… for you. Cause of your award thingy."  
  
"I'm getting an 'award thingy'?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I'm going to let up now and be surprised later."  
  
"Oh thank God. You really know how to make me squirm."  
  
"It's all in the glare." 


	3. Chapter Three

An hour later Belle and Chloe left to pick up Savannah at kindergarten. Chloe took the drive to reflect on Belle suggestion that she date Brady. She had to admit that she was very attracted to him, she did have eyes. Also, since they met Chloe felt connected to him somehow. The way they talked or argued or just sat in silence, it was the most comfortable and safest she remembered being. Plus he was so good with Savannah. When she was younger and Chloe still had her in the office most of the day Brady would drop by just to play with her. He seemed to genuinely care about the little girl. When Chloe was picking a pre-school Brady did a ton of research for her, without her asking. He listed the pros and cons of each, their safety record, even got the name and numbers of parents that sent their children to each school. "Just in case you want some opinions" he'd said.  
  
Of course their friendship was two ways. Two years ago Brady decided to buy a house, a nice little fixer upper. Chloe and Savannah tagged along to every place he looked at and sincerely listened to both their opinions. It was hilarious to the realtor, bad-boy rebel Brady Black honestly listening to the opinions of a three year old, or her teddy bear. They held long conferences at each home trying to decide. It was six months before Brady settled on a large rustic cabin on the lake. Chloe suspected it took so long because he'd enjoyed house hunting with Savannah so much. Then came the fixing of the cabin. Brady ended up gutting the entire place and making a new floor plan, with Chloe and Savannah's help. Well mostly Savannah's help. The interior design was fun and all three enjoyed furniture shopping and picking colour schemes. Savannah mostly enjoyed the swatches and Chloe ended up making new upholstery for the doll house Brady had bought the little girl for Christmas.  
  
When she thought about it if Chloe were to date anyone it would be Brady. He was already an established part of their lives. He was stable, but still exciting. She felt connected to him and if she wanted to be really honest with herself, had fallen in love with him a long time ago. The only reason they weren't already together was Chloe's resistance to sharing Savannah with someone that could be her father figure. That realization made Chloe intensely aware of how selfish she was being. She didn't want to share her baby. Maybe she was a little scared of being burned in a relationship but her instincts were telling her that wouldn't happen.  
  
"This is a risk you can take, Lane," she muttered to herself, too quietly for Belle to hear. Long ago Brady had made it clear that her cared for her. When they were decorating the interior of the house she made a joke that her imput would leave a stamp on the house. Any woman he brought home would think that he was with someone already. He said, frankly while looking at her intensely, the only women he was interested in bringing home were her and Savannah.  
  
"I'm in love with Brady," she said suddenly, not realizing she'd said it aloud until Belle squealed.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"  
  
"Well I didn't. Couldn't you have told me sooner, would have saved us both a lot of angst and cold nights alone."  
  
"You're not just realizing this. Are you?"  
  
"Yeah. Just now actually."  
  
"Ooh that is so cool. Like an epiphany? Just up and realize you're in love. And with my brother."  
  
"Yes and you're in love with his cousin, and I gotta tell you: that's just weird."  
  
"I'm not in love with Phillip," Belle says resignedly.  
  
"Dish girl, dish."  
  
"You don't use phrases like that."  
  
"Hey I also don't fall in love or date or am willing to date. It's a big day for me, I can add to my vocabulary. Now you and…" Chloe trailed off. They were a few blocks away from the school and something told her that Savannah was in pain. Something was seriously wrong. She whispered, "Savannah's hurt."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't' know. It's just a feeling, instinct or something. Happens sometimes. Can you hurry a little?" Chloe felt three steps away from full on panic.  
  
At the school Chloe and Belle ran into the kindergarten classroom, finding a pale Savannah shivering in a corner, wavering on her feet.  
  
"Savannah, baby? What's wrong honey?" Chloe checked for evidence of a fever, and found too much of it.  
  
"I'm cold Mamma. And so sleepy."  
  
"Belle she's burning up. I want to take her to the hospital." Chloe picked up her daughter. A teacher walked up.  
  
"Ah Miss. Lane," she stressed the Miss as she spoke down to Chloe. "Savannah has been misbehaving today, claiming falsely that she is sick.."  
  
"Yes well considering she has a fever and chills I'd rethink that 'falsely' you oblivious imbecile." The woman looked offended then bothered to look at the child in question. She gasped, not that it mattered. Chloe and Belle were already running back to the car.  
  
"It's alright baby. Everything's fine." Chloe was on the verge of tears, holding her baby close.  
  
"Mamma," Savannah whimpered. "I wanna go home."  
  
"I know baby, but first we're going to see a doctor, 'kay?"  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Belle please call Brady when we get there?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Chloe jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, cradling Savannah. Rushing into the emergency room the attending doctor, Wesley or something, took one look at Savannah and rushed them into a curtain area.  
  
"Temp's 102," a nurse informed him and Chloe.  
  
"Hi sweetheart, my name's Craig. What's yours?"  
  
"Savannah Augusta Lane," she whimpered.  
  
"Well Savannah Augusta Lane, I'm a doctor and we're going to take very good care of you okay? I just need to talk to your mother for a minute." He stepped away gesturing Chloe to follow.  
  
"I'll be close by, angel-face. Don't worry."  
  
Once outside a red haired woman came up to the doctor. "I'm going to have to delay our lunch date dear. I'm sorry."  
  
"That's alright. I know your little patient there must need you." She shot Chloe a patronizing look and walked back to the waiting area.  
  
"Mrs. Lane, can you tell me what happened?" Craig asked flatly, in pure doctor mode.  
  
"I went to pick her up from kindergarten and she was huddled in a corner, shaking like a leaf, pale, sweaty. The teacher accused her of faking sick. She was fine this morning when I dropped her off. Do you know what's wrong?" Belle came up and held Chloe's hand.  
  
"I think that it's a case of the chicken pox, but the fever does complicate it. We're going to admit her at least overnight to bring it down."  
  
"Is the fever life threatening?" Chloe whispered.  
  
"If we can't bring it down soon, yes it is." Chloe felt like she'd been struck.  
  
"Why don't you go to the waiting area and fill out the forms while we examine Savannah."  
  
"I want to stay with her."  
  
"Alright, but she should fall asleep soon." Chloe just nodded. 


	4. Chapter Four

Nancy Wesley looked at the girl with contempt. When she and Belle Black walked into the hospital with a sick child Nancy had thought them to be babysitting. To think that a girl so young would have a child. No wonder the little girl was sick. No doubt this Chloe was incredibly irresponsible. Chloe. That name only brought her heartbreak over the child she had given away twenty years ago. Perhaps that was why Nancy automatically disliked her. The audacity to have the name she picked for her own little girl. Stop being unreasonable Nancy, she scolded herself. She had finally told Craig about the affair, subsequent pregnancy and adoption. After nineteen years she had told him. He eventually forgave her and she thanked heaven for that. They'd immediately begun searching for her daughter. Hoping to meet her after so long, tell her Chloe that her mother always loved her and always would. As yet there had been no word as to Nancy's daughter's whereabouts.  
  
"Don't worry Chloe, Dr. Wesley is a good doctor and this hospital has the best staff in the state. Savannah will be just fine. Chicken pox isn't that bad," Brady attempted to comfort his distressed friend, he'd arrived shortly after Savannah had fallen asleep.  
  
"Chicken pox I can handle, Brady. It's the fever that scares me. She was fine when I dropped her at school. She was excited about show and tell today." Chloe choked back a sob. "How did the teacher not notice. How?! She was pale and practically falling down when I went to pick her up. How does an adult not notice a five year old with a 102 degree fever!?! I trusted these people with my little girl and they just.. just.." Chloe cut herself off with a sob and broke into tears of anger, betrayal, frustration and most of all fear. Brady and Belle both hurried to comfort her as her knees collapsed under her.  
  
Nancy began to revise her opinion of the girl. She was obviously a caring mother and the fever wasn't her fault. Still this Chloe was practically a child. The same age as her own Chloe is now, but irresponsible and reckless enough to have gotten pregnant. A silly little child. Nancy was confidant that her Chloe would never get herself into such a mess.  
  
A nurse came out of the room where they were treating Savannah. "Chloe Lane?" Nancy was stunned. Lane was the last name of the people she had given her Chloe to. It couldn't be. It's just a coincidence, Nancy tried to convince herself. "Your daughter is awake."  
  
Chloe stood with the help of her dearest friends. "Brady, please come with me?" she begged.  
  
"Course Diva. Whatever you need." 


	5. Chapter Five

"Craig," Nancy called her husband blandly. Her bubbly energy shocked away by her suspicions. "That girl. Ms. Lane. Her first name is Chloe."  
  
"You think she's your Chloe?"  
  
"She's the same age. Same hair colour, her eyes are exactly the same. I think that that's my little girl." Nancy burst into tears. In her gut she knew it for a fact.  
  
"Well we can always ask her. I'll talk to her some more later. If it is her, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know Craig."  
  
Brady watched Chloe and Savannah as mother sang daughter to sleep. Chloe was near tears but hiding it well for her baby's sake. When Belle had said Savannah was sick and they were taking her to the hospital, Brady felt as if he'd had his gut ripped out. Breaking more than a few traffic laws getting to the hospital, he'd searched inside himself for the connection he felt to Chloe. Trying to reassure her that way, even if it was only in his head. He'd tried comforting her by seeming to minimize the illness, hoping that she'd remain perfectly calm. It didn't work and Brady never felt more helpless. He couldn't do anything for Savannah and Chloe was too scared to allow herself to be comforted.  
  
He fell more and more in love with these two everyday. Once he felt bold enough to tell that to Chloe, leaving the next move up to her. It had been a year but seemed like yesterday.  
  
Savannah had finally fallen back asleep when Dr. Wesley came into the room she'd been moved to. It was the room reserved for members of the Horton, Brady and Black families when they were sick. Marlena had pulled a few strings.  
  
"Ms. Lane? Can I ask you a few questions?" Dr. Wesley asked.  
  
"Go for it," she answered, eyes never leaving her child's face. Brady sat next to Chloe, arm around her. Belle had gone back to Basic Black earlier.  
  
"Is there any other family that should be notified right now? You know that you're both here?"  
  
"The only family I have is in this room." Brady hoped that she included him in that statement.  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
"They died when I was very young. My adoptive parents anyway. I don't know my birth parents."  
  
"Oh. Um, what were your adoptive parents names?"  
  
"What does that matter?" she finally looks up.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"My wife may well be your birth mother. We've been looking for you for the past year. If it is you."  
  
Chloe blinked at him. "Can this wait until I know for certain that my child will be alright?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"Yes. Yes, of course," Craig was embarrassed. Her daughter was gravely ill and he was asking her about something she may not care about. "I'll leave you alone now."  
  
"Yes," was all Chloe could say.  
  
"Well that was… awkward?" Brady said. Chloe rested her head on his shoulder and went back to watching Savannah sleep. Brady's heart leapt at her actions and broke at the scene around him. Beeping monitors, a small child in a too big bed, her mother scared out of her mind.  
  
'Savannah you have to be alright, please baby be alright.' Brady prayed. Something he can't remember doing before. He was just as scared as Chloe. Brady loved Savannah as much as if she were his child. The day he had realized that he'd accepted that he had become the man that Chloe and Savannah need in their lives. Brady just hoped that Chloe realized that to. 


	6. Chapter Six

Savannah's fever had broken early in her hospital stay and was able to go home and enjoy the chicken pox like every other child. Chloe on the other hand was an exhausted emotional train wreck. Also it turned out that Belle had never had the chicken pox and was exposed to them from Savannah. Marlena hadn't had them either so Chloe ended up with both Belle and Brady at her house. It wasn't so bad when Brady was there, he could take care of Belle, but when he was at work... Well Chloe nearly jammed that bell down Belle's throat.  
  
"Just remember Chloe you actually like Belle," she told herself too quietly for either sick girl to hear. "Come on Savannah time for bed. You start your new school tomorrow."  
  
"No I want to stay here with you and Auntie Belle," Savannah whined.  
  
"Uh-uh. You're all better now so you can go to school. Besides you like school, remember?"  
  
"But if I'm better Brady won't sleep here anymore." Chloe and Belle shared a look.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't count on that," Belle smirked.  
  
"I want him to sleep here all the time. Why doesn't he? He is my daddy. JT and Isaac's daddy live with them. Why doesn't mine?" Brady had walked through the front door in time to hear Savannah's demand. Chloe looked about to cry and Belle sat stunned at the forceful little girl.  
  
"Looks like there's more than one diva in this family," Brady said, taking off his jacket.  
  
"Savannah, why do you think Brady is your daddy?" Chloe asked, practically choking on each word.  
  
"Because he loves me and always has and has always been with us." Savannah looked confused.  
  
"Well I'm really tired so I'm going to bed. Night guys," Belle called, walking down the hall to the guest room.  
  
"Mamma?"  
  
"Savannah come here OK?" Brady asked. The little girl climbed next to him on the couch. He reached out for Chloe to join him on the other side. "Angel-eyes," Savannah giggled. "Your right that I love you, have always loved you and always will. And I am always going to be here for you and your mom. You two are the most important people in my life." He said the last sentence looking at Chloe.  
  
"That's what a daddy is, right?"  
  
"Well... it's the important part. Yeah." Chloe conceded.  
  
"Can I call Brady, daddy from now on."  
  
"Well that's up to him. If he wants the job?"  
  
"Really? I'd love for you to call me daddy, Savannah. I love you so much. I'll try to be the best daddy for you, OK?"  
  
"Good," and Savannah launched herself at her parents for lots of hugs and kisses.  
  
"How about daddy tucking you in tonight, huh?" Chloe asked them.  
  
"Yeah, you can read more of `The Treasure Hunters' to me."  
  
"Let's go." And Brady carried the little girl off to bed on his shoulders. 


	7. HELP

HELP!!! I'm trying, I really am, to continue this story but I have no idea how to start the next chapter.  I know where the story is going but I'm stuck. _(whimpers pathetically) Please, if you have and idea, HELP! _

Please e-mail any idea/scenario that might kick this several month long writer's block to the curb.  My e-mail is yesterday61@hotmail.com

Thanks.  


	8. Chapter Seven

            Thank you to everyone who sent ideas about the story.  Thank You!Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

I hope you all will enjoy the story, more is coming soon.  Like tomorrow soon. Anyway, on with the Belle confusion/angst.

=============================================================================================================

Belle rolled over and put the pillow over her head.  Chloe and Brady had obviously worked out their relationship if the 'Oh God Brady!' coming through the wall was any indication.  I was a good thing Savannah slept like a log.

            "Uhhn, Chloe."

            "Oh, no way," Belle muttered getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen.  She picked up the phone and dialed Dana's number.  Belle and Dana met at college and became fast friends.  Even though it was midnight (and just how long have those two been going at it now!?) Belle knew that Dana would be awake, possibly on her way to a party.

            "Domination Central, Mistress Salandra speaking," Belle was un-phased.  Over the years Dana came up with more and more outrageous ways of answering the phone.

            "Hey D, How are you?"

            "Ah Belley Baby Bee, how are you my little crumpet?  Are you over the plague yet, my lovely Marilyn?"

            "How much have you had to drink?" Belle asked her eccentric friend.

            "Haven't even started," Dana sighed dejectedly.  "Carla and I broke up.  And by breaking up I mean she dumped my sorry ass."

            "That bitch," Belle said emotionlessly.  She'd hated Carla.

            "Are you gonna tell me 'I told you so'?"

            "No.  I'm going to tell you my brother is in the next room having sex with Chloe and I really don't want to be here."

            "I'll come get you.  Are you well enough to go out?"

            "Yeah, now I'm just milking it for sympathy."

            "Give me ten minutes, babe."

            "See you soon."  Belle hung up with a sigh.  She had only called because she wanted to hear Dana's voice.

            If Belle was honest with herself, and she tried to be, she'd admit she was in love with Dana.  These feelings confused her greatly.  After all she was supposed to love Philip.  They'd been together since high school, the quarter-back and the cheerleader.  It was modern fairy tale material.

            But Philip didn't interest her.  He couldn't maintain an intelligent conversation, his ego was out of control; he was superficial.  He dated her because she was the cheerleader and he was the quarter-back.  Belle didn't find him attractive either.  Whenever he kissed her she had to keep herself from breaking away in disgust.  She couldn't keep doing this.

            She wanted to talk with Chloe about this.  Belle knew Chloe would understand and listen to her without judgment.  But between being sick and working from home she just never had the chance.  And now Dana was on her way and they would hang out.  Belle suddenly realized she was still in PJ's and rushed to get ready.


	9. Chapter 8

===============================================================

Chloe sat at the breakfast table the next morning watching Brady wash dishes.  She smiled to herself thinking about their conversation last night.

*FLASHBACK*

            Brady entered the kitchen where Chloe sat thinking about what had just happened.

            "She's down for the count and um…" he was lost for words.  Chloe looked up at him unsure of herself for the first time in years.

            "Thanks for putting her to bed.  And for… you know?  Everything."

            "Hey, it's my job now."  He paused.  "Are you sure-"

            "I'm in love with you," Chloe interrupted.  "I've never… Except for Savannah I've never been in love before.  I don't know how to do this."

            She was vulnerable but she trusted Brady not to hurt her.  Trust.  She'd lived without it for so long… everything felt so new.

            "I'm in love with you too.  I don't know much about making a relationship either but we can figure this out."  He took her in his arms, something he'd wanted to do for years.  She cupped his face and kissed him softly, chastely, and smiled.

            "Well this is going to be very interesting."  He smiled back.  Chloe took her love's hand and led him into her bedroom.

*END FLASHBACK*

            The front door opening broke Chloe from her reverie.  A very hung over Belle Black stumbled into the house, passes Savannah who was engrossed in a cartoon incomprehensible to anyone over eight, and into the kitchen.

            "Hi Belle, how ya doing?" Brady yelled cheerfully wanting to torment his sister.  Belle's head pounded from the yell.  Deciding to hit her brother for making her head hurt, Belle swung her purse at him, missed by a good three feet, overbalanced, and fell on her ass.

            "Ow," she said pathetically from the floor.  Brady laughed indulgently.  Chloe handed her an aspirin and bottle of water.

            "Moderation Belle.  All in moderation or not at all."

            "And you wonder why you have no fun."  Belle snorted.

            "Snarky today aren't we.  And after I gave you aspirin.  Tsk, tsk."

            "Bite me Chloe.  If you and my brother weren't so loud last night I'd still be asleep in your guest room."  Brady had the decency to blush.  Chloe had the audacity to laugh.

            "Go shower, you smell like a brewery," Chloe admonished.  Belle did, struggling to remember what happened last night.  When she emerged from the shower her hang over had diminished but Belle was now horrified to remember what - who – she did last night.  Entering the kitchen Belle announced:

            "I slept with Dana last night."

            Brady's jaw dropped.  Savannah looked up from her breakfast, bored.  Chloe bit back a dirty comment about oral sex.

            "Did you have a nightmare?" Savannah asked.  "Mama comes to sleep with me when I have a nightmare."

            Outside a honk was heard.

            "That's your bus, baby.  Have fun in your new class," Chloe ushered Savannah out the door.  When she came back she asked Belle, "So you got laid last night too?  Cool."

            Belle turned beet red.  Brady hadn't quite got his brain working yet, so Chloe went on.

            "I knew there was something up with that whole 'I'm not in love with Philip' thing the other day.  But I just thought its 'cause he's a jerk.  Simplest explanation and all. So this is the Dana from school?  Short curly hair, glasses, answers the phone with weird business slogans.  The one you talk about _all the time.  (pause)  Oh my God you're in love with her, aren't you?  Oh, Brady our little Belle is in love!"  Chloe enveloped her best friend in a hug.  "I'm so happy for you!  And for me!  Ahh, we're all in love.  (pause) Shit, something bad is going to happen now.  Fate is going to come along, say 'Uh uh your not allowed to be so happy' and give us a solid boot to the head for good measure.  Dammit."  Chloe wound down and sat next to Brady whose brain had finally processed the shock and began functioning again._

            "Your in love?" he asked Belle solemnly.  She nodded, tears in her eyes. "With a girl?" more nodding.  "Does Philip know?" a negative answer.  "You need to break up with him.  He's going to propose next week."  Belle nodded and let out a sob.  Brady stood and hugged his sister.  "Shh.  It's OK, Tink.  Everything's OK.  I love you.  Shh now.  Don't worry about Mom and Dad or any -"

            "NO!  You don't understand!  I love her but she got dumped by her girlfriend last night and we were drinking and I became rebound girl.  She doesn't know how I feel.  Dana just thinks I'm a friend and we- we-" Belle broke off sobbing.  "And it was wonderful and I lover her so-o much."

            Chloe and Brady stood in the kitchen comforting Belle.  When Belle's crying finally subsided Chloe voiced her thoughts.

            "You need to sort this out.  First, call Philip.  Tell him it's over because, whatever else has happened or will happen, your not in love with him, and he needs to know that.  He needs to get on with his life."  Belle nodded.  "Next you have to talk to Dana.  Really talk to her about what happened.  Did she say she only likes you as a friend?"

            "Well, no.  I kinda left before we could talk."

            "OK so call and ask her to lunch.  Somewhere private.  You can use here if you like." Belle nodded.  The telephone rang in the next room, Brady went to answer it.  "Belle, honey, listen to me.  Everything is going to be fine.  You just talk to Dana, take your time.  With everything.  You don't have to tell anyone anything until you are absolutely ready.  OK?"

            "Thanks Chloe.  I wanted to talk all this through with you before, but with being sick lately…"

            "I know," Chloe smiled.  Then giggled, waggling her eyebrows, "So, was it _really good?  Like multiple good?"_

===============================================================

A/N: OK so I stole the last joke from 'Grace under fire' but it's hard to be original at 4am.

Sorry this is a day late.  More conflict to come though, like Philip's reaction to Belle's news, and Nancy wants her baby back.


	10. Chapter 9

Brady picked up the phone, "Hello?"

          "Hello, I'm looking for Chloe Lane?" a man's voice said.

          "May I ask who is calling?"

          "This is Craig Wesley."

          "The doctor who treated Savannah."

          "Yes, how is she?"

          "Back at school today, she's doing fine.  That's not why you called though, is it?

          "No.  Um, can I talk to Chloe?"

          "Do you have some sort of proof that she is you wife's daughter?"

          "Does this really concern you?"

          "She's the woman I love.  Everything about her concerns me."

          "We have adoption records and Chloe's blood type matches with Nancy's."

          "Where did you get Chloe's blood type?"

          "It's in Savannah's medical records.  She has the same blood type as her mother."

          "Which she are we talking about now?"

          "Sorry.  Nancy, Chloe and Savannah all have the same blood type."

          "Ah.  Why did you call exactly?  To set up a meeting?"

          "Yeah.  Nancy is really interested in getting to know Chloe and Savannah."

          "It probably won't go as smoothly as you hope.  Chloe has some pretty strong abandonment issues.  But she'll avoid making a scene in public.  Probably.  Maybe.  You should suggest meeting at the Brady Pub."

          "Thanks.  Will you be there?"

          "Only if she wants me to be.  I'll get her for you."

*****

          "Is this really a good idea Brady?"

          "Aren't you curious to hear what she has to say?"

          "A little."

          "Well, we're here.  Once we go in you can't changer your mind."

          "I can always change my mind.  It just may be difficult to leave."  Brady held the door open for her and they entered.  Nancy spotted them immediately.

          "Oh, Chloe," she cried, ready to break into tears of joy.  Chloe smiled nervously as the strange woman embraced her.

          "Hi.  You're Nancy, right?  Um… I don't know what to say."

          "Oh don't say anything baby it's just so good to see you.  And so grown up.  You're so beautiful.  You've still the same eyes as when you were born; so alive and curious."

          "Really?!  I always thought I looked sad and jaded."

          "Oh no darling.  Not at all."

          Craig, Nancy, Chloe and Brady sat and ate together while Nancy extolled Chloe's virtues.  On her part Chloe was amused at the chatty woman.  Nancy had yet to stop talking.  In fact things seemed to be going very well until:

          "Oh Chloe, you must come home with us.  Craig and I would love for you to live with us so you can go to school.  We'd be glad to adopt Savannah and take care of her.  You deserve a normal life, not living off your boyfriend's charity or burdened with the responsibility of a child-"

          "We're leaving," Chloe interrupted coldly.

          "What?!" Nancy exclaimed.  Craig, still in shock from what Nancy had just said, merely sat there.  Chloe and Brady stood and gathered their things.  "Where are you going?!"

          "Home.  Work.  I don't' know.  Somewhere away from you," Chloe said absently.

          "You can't."

          "Why not?"

          "You can't keep living like this.  You deserve to have a free life with us.  With me."

          "I have a free life, one you didn't bother to ask about.  I have a career I enjoy.  I career that I earned on my own merits.  I do **not live off my boyfriend's charity.  I have a lovely little house and an amazing family.  ****My daughter is not and has ****never been a burden."  Chloe was never more angry in her life.  She got right in Nancy's face.  "****My daughter is the best thing to ever happen to me.  She is smart and beautiful and ****mine!"**

          "That's how I feel about you Chloe.  You're my daughter.  I just want what's best for you."

          "I suppose that's why you gave me away then?  That's why you didn't start looking for me until I was 18?"

          "I am your mother!  You will not speak to me this way!"

          "I don't need a mother!  I've never had a mother.  I grew up without a mother and-"  Nancy cut her off with a slap across the face.  Chloe didn't seem surprised.  "**_That I grew up with," she stated sadly.  "_****_That I had."_**

          Chloe and Brady headed for the door.  Before stepping through, Chloe turned to Nancy once more.  "Stay away from me and stay the Hell away from my daughter."

*****

          Chloe slammed the front door behind her, storming into her house.  Brady opened the door holding his nose, which was bleeding.

          "Diva, I know it was bad but do you have to take it out on me and the door?"  When she saw Brady bleeding all of Chloe's anger melted away.

          "Oh Brady I'm so sorry. Here," she made him sit while she got tissues.  "Lean you head back.  There.  Do you hear crying?"

          He listened.  "Belle?!"  The couple rushed into the kitchen to find Belle weeping at the table.

          "I didn't _(sob) tell her.  She __(sob, sniffle) got back together with- __(crying full out)" Belle buried her face in Chloe's shoulder.  "And Philip __(hiccup) was so- so angry __(sob), he said I was __(sob) stringing him along and __(hiccup) that I was a tease and-" she cried harder._

          "Looks like we both had a shitty lunch.  My birth mom wanted to take Savannah as her own so I could have a normal life.  Like this isn't normal."  Tears started to fall down Chloe's cheeks.  "Fucking fate.  Just when life starts getting great."

*****

Back at the Wesley house…

          "Oh Craig.  She should have a normal life and do teenager things not… not this."

          "Nancy I think she's fine.  I think she enjoys her life and is happy."

          "Happy?!  How can she be happy when she's so tired down this young?" Nancy reasoned.  "She's not happy.  I could see it in her eyes.  A mother knows these things.  We have to help her Craig.  Somehow."

*****

On the other side of the World…

          "We've found her, sir.  We've found your daughter.  Chloe Lane, now of Salem, USA."


End file.
